Always and Beyond That
by Adisenna
Summary: AU Inuyasha and Kagome make a promise, 16 years later that promise is long forgotten. Until one unexpected encounter.
1. At The Beginning

**Always and Beyond That**

Disclaimer: I do not owe Inuyasha at all!

Underline Words: Kagome's writing

_Italics : Character's Thoughts_

_**Bold Italic : Past**_

Summary: AU Inuyasha and Kagome make a promise, 16 years later that promise is long forgotten. Until one unexpected encounter.

**Chapter 1, The Past**

_** Two small children, of the ages Five and Six, race far away from their home's to the tip top of the highest hill of the Inuyasha park. They both roared with laughter and flopped head to head of each other. They stared into the cloudy sky.**_

"_**That one looks like a duck!" A raven hair girl exclaimed, happily pointing into the sky. **_

"_**Feh! Kagome, that's not a duucckk! That's a claw!" A Silver hair boy argued with her. Kagome rolled her light browns at Inuyasha. Both of them went silent, squinting at a cloud.  
>"That's Old Man Myoga!" They both laughed, pointing at a big-headed, disfigured, shape. Their laughter echoed through the park. Making each and every tree happy of their friendship. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and he looked at her. She shifted her body, so that she was facing him all the way, he did the same.<strong>_

"_**Inuyasha?"  
>"Yes Kagome?"<br>"We will be together Forever?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes filled with questions. Inuyasha scoffed.  
>"Always and Beyond that Kagome. I promise." He held out his small pinkie. She giggled and Kagome wrapped her small pinkie around his.<strong>_

"_**And plus, If I'm not with you forever, who's going to protect you." He stuck a tongue out at her. Kagome's face twisted for a second.  
>"I need protection? What about you?" She said as she pushed him down the cliff. Inuyasha took her with him and they both rolled down the hill, laughing and screaming. <strong>_

That one day was perfect. Filled with promises, no regrets, and a carefree life. Me and Inuyasha were the happiest little kids that day. We played from morning until our mothers tore us away from each other. He was my best friend as he was mine. When I got home that night, I looked around, in the big mansion we live in, and it felt simply emptied. I missed him dearly that I didn't even wanted to play with my dolls for a good two hours, until my nanny, Kaede, convinced me to. I went to bed earlier than usual, hoping the next morning that I get to play with Inuyasha again. To be with him, liked we promise. That day never came however. 

The Next day, Inuyasha's mother passed away. I didn't know the reason why, until 16 years later. Me and my mother attended her funeral. I saw Inuyasha, dressed fully black, next to his father and brother, Sesshomaru, as they say right behind the coffin. They gave speeches of how much each one of them missed her, how wonderful she was a mother, wife, and a human being. My mother also gave a speech, telling all the memories she had with her best friend. Me and Inuyasha did not, we were too young at the time to now what to say that was on our minds. I knew, however, how much her death took a toll on Inuyasha. He loved his mother, he was definitely a mother's boy. Whenever I punched him a little too hard, he'd cried to his mother. She'd soothe his wounds and told him to be strong. She did the same to me, she was like a second mother to me. She gave me a Sakura Blossom necklace, that I have kept since then.

The one thing I remembered from that day, is the way Inuyasha acted towards me. After everyone said their goodbyes to his mother and she was taken to a place to be cremated, Inuyasha watched as his mother's body was out of his sight. I walked over to Inuyasha, hoping to make the situation a little less painful, and gave him a small hug. Instantly he recoiled away from me, hissing at my gesture. 

"I hate you!" He had screamed at me, " You are the reason why I couldn't be with my mother!" 

My mother quickly came and took me away from Inuyasha, as his father yelled at Inuyasha for being rude. I didn't find it rude at all, I found it heartbreaking. Instantly, I blamed myself for anything bad that happened. 

Inuyasha changed after his mother died, he trained to be a master at both Fencing and Martial Arts. I'd visit him every so once in a while, whether my mom was talking to his father or I needed to get out of the house. I'd sit there and watched him train, train, and train even more until he tired both Me and Sesshomaru out. I'd leave, knowing he would never know I was even there, and Sesshomaru would beat him to a pulp just to get it done and over with. Sometimes, I would have the guts to ask him to play with me. He'd go and say, "Too busy Kagome, go away and find someone else." It'd hurt in the beginning but I did what he said. I found my closest friend Sango, a couple months after the funeral. Sango was tiny, just as I was, but skinnier. She'd always wear dresses with a hint of pink. Even though she was the tomboy out of us, she had a fascination with the color pink. 

So, Instead of bothering Inuyasha everyday, I did it to Sango. She didn't complain, she actually was quite excited to look forward to my visits. Sango lived with her brother, Kohaku, her little kitty, Kirara, and her father. Her house could compare to both Mine and Inuyasha's homes. Each one of us lived in gigantic mansions with our own servants, cooks, and maids. We ran around her house, playing hide and seek, tag, or battle the bad guy teddy bears. Sango healed my want to always be with Inuyasha, even when he didn't want me. I did visit Inuyasha once in awhile, to make sure he didn't die from training. However, every time I came over, as soon as I walked into the training room, he'd yell at me to get out and stop being a distraction to his training. I cried to my mother every time he did that. She told me that Inuyasha also snapped at all of his servants in the household and sometimes to Sesshomaru and his father. Trying to explain that he treated everyone like he did to me. I believed it, until a year later when my cousin Kikyo came into our lives. Kikyo visit our home every other summer. I never liked it when she came over, she seemed cruel to me. She would break anything around our household and blame me. She also acted way older than her normal age, trying to show how intelligent she is. I usually suck in any feelings I felt towards her and stick it up for the summer.

When we went to Inuyasha's home for dinner, Kikyo dressed herself to be 'elegantly dazzling', or just seriously blinged out.

"_**How do I look Kagome?" Kikyo asked, brushing her perfect long raven hair. Kagome twisted her face, not wanting to answer the question.**_

"_**You look pretty Kikyo." She finally said, as she stared into Kikyo's reflection in the big mirror. **_

"_**Thank you Kagome. I do take after our mother's appearance." Kikyo complimented herself.**_

"_**What about me?"**_

"_**You, Kagome, take after your father's. I can't see a drop of our mother's beauty in you." Kikyo calmly said. Kagome bit her lip, wanting to cry from Kikyo's insult, but she only turned around and walked away. **_

"_**Kagome! Kikyo! It's time to leave." One of the servants called. Kagome hurried out of the door and down the long spiral steps, to the bottom. She smiled at the maid, who simply giggled at her energetic attitude. The maid's face instantly went down to a frown as both her and Kagome watch Kikyo elegantly walked down the steps. Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing what Kikyo wanted to say next. **_

"_**Princesses, don't run down the steps, dear Kagome. Only barbarians do that. I guess you aren't that different from one are you?" Kikyo smiled and continued her way down the hall. The maid grabbed Kagome before Kagome tried to take her shoe off and smack Kikyo with it. **_

"_**Sesshomaru! You look so manly! And Inuyasha you are so cute!" Kagome mom fluttered over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and gave both of them a small hug.  
>"Thank you." Sesshomaru bowed towards her. He knee Inuyasha and Inuyasha growled towards him before bowing also.<br>"Thanks.." He mumbled. **_

"_**Hi Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru nodded his head towards her, greeting back. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha to say Hi, but he simply looked away from her. Her smile faded to his cruelness.**_

"_**You must be Master Sesshomaru." Kagome rolled her eyes, here Kikyo goes again.  
>"And you must be Lady Kikyo. Divine to meet you." Sesshomaru bowed towards Kikyo, not really meaning his words.<br>"And You must be Master Inuyasha." Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha smiled back. **_

"_**Nice to meet you Miss Kikyo." Kagome heart turned into flames when she saw how kind to her he was. They all sat down at the huge dinner table. Inuyasha sat next to Kikyo and Kagome sat next to her mother and Sesshomaru. As Kagome's mother talking with Inuyasha's father, Kagome watched as Kikyo and Inuyasha talked. **_

"_**Inuyasha, I heard that you lost your mother recently?" Kikyo asked. Kagome hid her head, Inuyasha always screamed at Kagome if she ever mentioned his mother. All Inuyasha did however was nod and said, "Yea, about a year ago." Kagome was in pure shock.**_

"_**Oh, you poor thing." Kikyo said, trying to sound sympathetic. "I know how you feel. I lost one of my parents a long time ago." **_

"_**And you didn't even care either." mumbled Kagome. Kikyo turned her head towards Kagome, hearing her comment.**_

"_**What was that Kagome-chan?" Kikyo said, her expression soft but her eyes pinned Kagome down. **_

"_**Err, Nothing!" Kagome said quickly, giving into Kikyo's demand. She knew that she was in for it when they got back to her home. Even worse, Inuyasha looked at her with fury for interrupting his conversation.  
>"Jeez Kagome! Stay out will you?" He yelled. Kagome felt hot tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha from under the table.<br>"OW! What'd do that for Sesshomaru?" **_

"_**That's not the way you act towards little ladies."**_

"_**Lady?" Inuyasha scoffed, "She's just a baby." That broke it. Kagome got up quickly from the dinner table, saying excuse me, and ran down the hallway. Everyone glared at Inuyasha and he knew he was in trouble.  
><strong>_That's when it hit me. Inuyasha hated my guts, thought I was weak, and a horrible comparison to Kikyo. After that night, he was glued to her side. He didn't come over to my house for me, he came over for HER. Going throughout Elementary school, sure, I had friends. I met Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Rin. All of them, including Sango, helped me passed the days when I watched Inuyasha grow up, without me.

**A/N: So, What do you think so far =D! I know it's short, I'll try to fix that, however, I also wanted to update my other stories before continuing this one. No doubt, the new chapter will be up next week =].**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! 3! SO WRITE! =D! **

**~Adi**

**Chapter 2: Middle School and High School**


	2. Before The Worst

**OMG! I just checked this sotry, thinking there was no one who would actually review but you guys did! THANK YOU! And to answer your questions, Yes. I didn't update because I have been busy and I really didn't think anyone would like this story. =]! Thank you for getting my hopes back up 3! I promise to update more often!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.I want to... Seriously =|!

**Bold Underline: Kagome's typing**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Middle School & Highschool **

**As we continued to grow up into middle school, Inuyasha made it clear that we both lived different lives. **

Kagome walked down the hallway, in pure excitement for her first class of middle school. A group of boys were heading Kagome's way, two of them being Inuyasha and Miroku. Hoping that things were different between her and Inuyasha, KAgome smiled and waved towards them both.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his face instantly looking down. Kagome didn't seem to notice because Miroku returned her smile and ran to her.

"Kagome!" Miroke hugged Kagome, "How have you been?"

"Fine... If your hand wasn't so close to my butt." Kagome said, scooting away from Miroku. They both looked at each other serious, but they both burst out into laughs and giggles.

"Who is that girl, Inu?" A boy asked Inuyasha.

"Just Kikyo's stupid cousin." Inuyasha said, the boys laughed while passing Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes, her hope crashed infront of her very eyes.

"I have a name,Inu-jerk." She said, loudly enough for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha blinked before turning his head towards her, narrowing his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, her eyes also narrowing. "You heard me. I have a name. It's KA-GO-ME." Inuyasha snorted. "Ok, KA-GO-ME. Sorry." He said, with a laugh, as if she was a joke. He turned around, before being hit with a binder to the back of his head. Inuyasha turned around quickly, holding the back of his head with one hand. He almost crumpled away, seeing how angry Kagome was.

"I. Am. DONE." Kagome said, walked towards Inuyasha with every word she said. " You selfish, rotten, spoiled, good-for-nothing, heartless, little MONSTER." Kagome almost screamed the last part. She faced Inuyasha, without fear or sadness. Kagome grabbed the binder from the floor and pushed it into Inuyasha's chest. He moved back slightly with suprise. "Have a nice life, Inuyasha. And tell your 'precious' Kikyo, to stop sending her twisted letters to you to my house." Kagome finally said, before turning on her heels and ran to her next class.

**I refused to turn my head to face Inuyasha, if I had, I would have broken down on the first day of school. When I finally decided not to be a part of his life, a piece of my heart tore into shreds. Making my chest beat painfully. Over the course of middle school, it beat less painfully as I continued to also forget, the promise we made. I kept his mother's Sakura blossom necklace, as a silent hope to the future that we could at least be friends. That also soon detriated, when Kikyo came over, the last summer until High school. Her visit seemed different this time, she didn't bring any of her luggage for the summer and did not arrive until August. Sure, I was worried but also having a blast. Another Summer without Kikyo bothering me? Did the gods finally answer my prayers? No, they didn't answer my prayers, they did the exact opposite. When Kikyo arrived, that August morning, my teenage years were ruined.**

"I am here!" Kikyo said, as she entered Kagome's home. She had a white, flowy, Summer dress and a huge rimmed hat on. Again, looking as if she was actually 30 then 13. Kagome tried to put on her biggest smile for Kikyo, almost hurting her cheek bones.

"Dear Kagome! How are you, child? Did you enjoy the little girl's doll set I gave you for Christmas?" Kikyo asked, hugging Kagome. Kagome frowned for two seconds, wanting to throw her out of the window, but she played along with Kikyo.

"It was great Kikyo!" Kagome lied, she instantly gave it to charity when she got it for Christmas, "Did you enjoy the leather dress I gave you?" Kagome blinked her eyes towards Kikyo, and Kikyo looked mad. Kagome sent the dress on purpose, her maids laughing with her when she was packaging it, and sent a little 'special' card for Kikyo.

Kikyo brushed off the comment before saying, "Oh that old thing, I couldn't simply wear it. Princess don't wear what the filth has touched." Kikyo smirked before continueing on her way. Kagome's maids held Kagome back, from taking off the swords and slicing Kikyo with it.

"Kikyo, my darling little Niece." Kagome's mother said as nice as possible, her mother was not please either when Kikyo had shown up. The girl always caused troubles with her two children, Kagome and Sota. "Why didn't you come in June?"

"Well, my dead Aunt. I am not going to visit here anymore for the Summer." Everyone in the house almost threw a party in sheer happiness, "I am going to visit everydaY! I am moving here!"" Kikyo said excitiedly. Everyone's happiness turned into pure torture.

"Moving here? As in, living with us?" Kagome's mother ask, showing off her poker face.

"No. The house across the street, I bought it off the owners. I'm moving there next week. Kagome! We get to go to school together! Yay!" Kikyo smiled hugging Kagome.

"Yaay..." Kagome said, not as smiling and happy. What the hell did she do to get this kind of torture?

**I watched and helped Kikyo moved into her new home. A huge house for one teenage girl did not sound like a good mix. Kikyo did have guardians, her father's Grandparents, who she barely saw. They owned a huge Stock company, so they were out on buisness most of the time. The only thing they did to 'watch' Kikyo was to give her a reasonable amount of money for her leisure times. Smart Grandparents, right? Once school started and Kikyo started to become the girl that was the most hated but EVERYONE wanted to be her, she threw parties every weekend. I was invited to every single one of them, because Kikyo would come visit us at least once a week. I knew her reason to invite me, to shove it in my face of how her life was fame and riches and mine was just riches. I never went to any of her parties, I had a dream to pursue rather than party with Kikyo and the neverending of strangers that arrived to her house. Who knew what went on THERE. **

**During my freshman year, me and Inuyasha never talked let alone looked at each other. As if we never knew each other exsisted. I knew that he did however, as soon as Kikyo moved into our Nieghborhood, everyone buzzed around of their new relationship. It didn't take Inuyasha a few days to ask Kikyo out. She came running into our house and into my room just to say that Inuyasha aksed her out. Again, she was bragging her head off, but I choosed to ignore next three years flew by without a side glance. It simply amazed me, however I felt a hollow hole in my heart. The hole wasn't filled until my Senior year of Highschool.**

"Kagome!" A voice called out to Kagome. She blinked before turning around to a white hair boy running her way. Inu...yasha?  
>"Kagome! I finally caught up to you!" Inuyasha said with a huff.<br>"Uhm. You know you are talking to Kagome Higarashi. Correct? We've been over this before." Kagome asked, a little confused why he would be calling _her_.

"Yes. Yes, I know!"  
>"...Did Miroku yelled at you to talk to me?"<br>"No..."  
>"Did Kikyo bet you to talk to me?"<br>"Oh my-! No Kagome! I am talking to you because I want to! Jeez!"  
>"...Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome, I want to make things up with you. We haven't been talking for years. It's insane."<br>_Now I know for SURE that he's messing around. I should just turn around and leave. _Kagome thought.  
>"Before you walk away, I have a proposition for you." Inuyasha said, reading her mind. Kagome raised her brow, meaning continue. "Let's go to the movies with each other."<br>"You? Go out to the movies? With ME? This is a joke right?"  
>"No Joke I swear! Just trust me! Please?" Inuyasha asked with his big golden eyes blinking at her.<br>"What about Kikyo?"  
>"Kikyo can go cry in a hole, she'll be fine."<br>"...Fine." Inuyasha's smile lit up instantly.

"Thank you Kagome! I'll pick you up at seven tonight! No later!" Inyuasha said, walking away.  
>Kagome looked bewildered. She looked around for any hidden spy cams before shrugging. What could go wrong?<p>

**Fatal Last thoughts, right? XD!  
>I hope you Enjoyed it. =D!<br>REVIEW! NAU! D8! It's lonely D=! It wants friends... Will you do it for a cookie? FREE VIRTUAL COOKIE TO ANYONE WHO HITS THE REVIEW BUTTON =D!**

**~Bri**

**Next Chapter:  
>Chapter 3 - First and Last Friendship<strong>


End file.
